Nia Thompson
Niamh Brooklyn "Nia" Thompson is one of the protagonists of Wasting Time. About Niamh Brooklyn Thompson was born on August 24, 2010. She is the only child of Grant Thompson and Harmony Samuels. When she was in kindergarten, she met her best friend Lexi Reed during the Halloween of 2016. they were both dressed as princesses for Halloween, then worked together to get the most amount of candy possible. Ever since then, they were best friends. Nia is very smart, organized, and hardworking and is an overachiever. However she isn't very good at dealing with stress and often burns herself out. With juggling her social life, school career, and volunteer work, it's not easy for her to stay motivated, but she tries her best. She enjoys reading books and even keeps a list of books she plans on reading each year. She gained the ability to time travel with Lexi after being struck by lightning on July 4, 2026 while they were lost and they got time travel powers. When it comes to time travel, she likes to play it safe and not get into trouble. Looks Nia has light skin. She has long, light blonde hair that goes all the way down her back, sometimes she wears her hair in a braid or in a bun. She always wears brown glasses, since she needs them to see. She has green eyes and usually wears a little bit of eyeliner. Her style is very casual. She usually wears shirts, tank tops, hoodies, or jackets with jeans or shorts. Relationships 'Lexi Reed' (Best Friend) Lexi Reed is Nia's best friend. Although Lexi and Nia differ from one another, they are actually very close and love each other. They are both support each other's different interests, even if they don't share them. The two girls share everything together, and Lexi finds it difficult to lie or keep things from Nia. On July 4, 2026, Lexi and Nia gained the power to time travel. Ever since, they've been going on adventures through time. Nia is less willing to time travel than Lexi, but Lexi usually ends up convincing her. However, in A Dance In Time, Nia didn't remember Lexi's birthday or middle name, yet she knew Makayla's. 'Gregory Brandt' (Boyfriend) Nia met Gregory in 2025 when he moved to Watersman. Nia developed a crush on him at the end of An Ex To Grind. On February 14, 2027, they went to the dance together and Gregory asked Nia to be Gregory's boyfriend. 'Lizzie Hernandez' (Friend) Lizzie is Nia's friend. They met in fourth grade around the fall of 2020. Lizzie and Mason joined her friend group with Lexi. 'Mason Jenkins' (Friend) Mason is Nia's friend. They met in fourth grade around the fall of 2020. Lizzie and Mason joined her friend group with Lexi. 'Jill Jurkiewicz' (Enemy) Jill is Nia's enemy. She stole Nia's ex-boyfriend Ethan Benedict from her in 2025 on their first day of freshman year. It's clear Nia and Jill do not get along, to the point where Nia didn't want Cole to hang out with Jill's little sister, Jade. When Nia learns of Jill's real last name being Jurkiewicz, she laughed and thought the name was fitting because she sees Jill as a "jerk." 'Harmony Thompson' (Mother) Nia has a very close relationship with her mother Harmony is proud of how Nia excels academically. However, she can be over-protective of her, as she is her only child. In Good Luck Lexi, she threatens to arrest Nia's boyfriend if he breaks her heart, as she is a police officer. 'Grant Thompson' (Father) Nia has a good relationship with her father. However, he can also be over-protective of her, as she is his only child. In Good Luck Lexi, he scares Gregory if he ever breaks her heart, he'll have to face him. Trivia *Nia is an only child. *Nia's full name is Niamh Brooklyn Thompson, as revealed in A Wrinkle In Time. **Niamh is pronounced "Neev" and is of Irish origin. **She goes by Nia because it is easier for people to pronounce. Appearances Season 1 *Ep1: An Ex To Grind *Ep2: A Christmas In Time *Ep3: New Year, New Nia *Ep4: Dads and Doubts *Ep5: Driving Mr. Jacobs *Ep6: Just Beachy Part 1 *Ep7: Just Beachy Part 2 *Ep8: A Dance In Time *Ep9: A Wrinkle In Time Category:Main Characters